Fading Innocence
by Skippedia
Summary: The next generation of Konohagakure grew up in a peaceful village; they never had to fight a war like the generation before them. Will their experiences wake them up to the realities of being shinobi? Can they stand up to the challenges even though they are strangers to conflict? Now considered AU.
1. Character Index

_A/N: I don't own Naruto. I only own the characters that I create. More character will be added as the story progresses. The family part for some of the characters may change if I decide to give them a sibling.  
><em>

**Character Bios**

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Maeko Uzumaki**  
><strong>

**Age:** 12

**Gender:** Female

**Rank:** Genin

**Family:** Naruto Uzumaki (father), Hinata Uzumaki (mother), Naoto Uzumaki (younger bother)

**Hair:** Long bright-red

**Eyes:** Blue like her father's, does **not** possess the Byakugan**  
><strong>

**Skills: **Shadow Clone Jutsu, trying to learn some of her father's other jutsus

****Goals/Dreams**:** To become the best kunoichi in the history of Konoha, basically to surpass Tsunade since she is considered the most powerful kunoichi in Konoha****  
><strong>**

**Personality:** Loud, bossy, bratty, spoiled, not as stupid as her father

**Quote:** "I'm the Hokage's daughter so show me some respect -ttebayo!" (Occasionally switches between dattebayo and dattebane)

**For an interesting note, she has two whisker marks on each of her cheeks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Sumiko Nara

**Age:** 12

**Gender:** Female

**Rank:** Genin

**Family:** Shikamaru Nara (father), Temari Nara (mother), Izo Nara (older brother)

**Hair:** Long blonde hair, same color as Temari

**Eyes:** Dark teal

**Skills:** Can use the Nara clan's Shadow Jutsus, occasionally uses a giant folding fan (held in a scroll), excels at Genjutsu

**Goals/Dreams:** To become Konoha's Genjutsu expert, to become like her 'Aunt' Kurenai

**Personality:** Blunt, very smart but not on Shikamaru's level, prefers to stay out of things, idolizes Kurenai, can be a bit tyrannical at times

**Quote:** "Why can't I just go hang out with Kurenai-basan?"

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Miko Uchiha

**Age:** 11

**Gender:** Female

**Rank:** Genin

**Family:** Sasuke Uchiha (father), Sakura Uchiha (mother), Ryuji Uchiha (younger twin brother), Kazue Uchiha (older brother)

**Hair:** Long black hair with a blue tint

**Eyes:** Onyx

**Skills:** Fire Jutsus, chakra enhanced strength

**Goals/Dreams:** To become strong enough to beat her brothers in a fight, to activate her Sharingan

**Personality:** Typically outspoken, somewhat arrogant, easily annoyed

**Quote:** "One day I'll beat the shit out of Ryuji-niichan and Kazue-niisan and finally get Otou-san's full attention."

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Ryuji Uchiha

**Age:** 11

**Gender:** Male

**Rank:** Genin

**Family:** Sasuke Uchiha (father), Sakura Uchiha (mother), Miko Uchiha (older twin sister), Kazue Uchiha (older brother)

**Hair:** Pink hair with Sasuke's duck-butt style

**Eyes:** Onyx

**Skills: **Fire Jutsus, Sharingan, Medical Jutsus

**Goals/Dreams:** Wants to bring peace to all of the Shinobi Nations

**Personality:** Quiet, kind, caring, very respectful, an extreme pacifist, he can be forceful if he has to

**Quote:** "Why can't everyone just stop fighting and get along for once?"

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Naoto Uzumaki

**Age:** 9

**Gender:** Male

**Rank:** Academy Student

**Family:** Naruto Uzumaki (father), Hinata Uzumaki (mother), Maeko Uzumaki (older sister)

**Hair:** Spiky indigo hair

**Eyes:** White eyes with a tinge of gray, possesses the Byakugan

**Skills:** Being trained to use the Byakugan

**Goals/Dreams:** To beat his father in a fight one day

**Personality:** Polite, shy, lacks self-confidence

**Quote:** "When everyone cheers me on, I feel like I can do anything."

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Izo Nara

**Age:** 14

**Gender:** Male

**Rank:** Chunin

**Family:** Shikamaru Nara (father), Temari Nara (mother), Sumiko Nara (younger sister)

**Hair: **Dirty blonde in a ponytail like Shikamaru

**Eyes:** Brown

**Skills:** Nara Clan's Shadow Jutsus

**Goals/Dreams:** Live long enough to become a Jonin and have at least one kid so that he/she can uphold the Nara Clan's legacy

**Personality:** Lazy, unenthusiastic, a bit of a coward, smarter than his sister, actually respectful towards females

**Quote:** "Why does everything have to be so damn troublesome?"

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Izanami Nomi

**Age:** 12

**Gender:** Male

**Rank:** Genin

**Family:** Ayame Nomi (mother, yes the Ichiraku waitress), Taro Nomi (father, random OC)

**Hair:** Short plum color, a bit spiky

**Eyes:** Dark brown

**Skills:** Tactical expert, basic academy jutsus, a few Earth Jutsus

**Goals/Dreams:** Wants to join either the Anbu or Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force

**Personality:** A know-it-all, typically rude, a hard worker, always has a book with him

**Quote:** "Just because my parents weren't shinobi doesn't mean that I can't make something of myself."

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Mayo Umino

**Age:** 18

**Gender:** Female

**Rank:** Chunin

**Family:** Iruka Umino (father), Usagi Umino (mother, random OC)

**Hair:** Light orange, shoulder length

**Eyes**: Light brown

**Skills:** Well above average Taijutsu skills, average Genjutsu, proficient at Ninjustu

**Goals/Dreams:** To become Hokage

**Personality:** Friendly, cheerful, can be a bit immature

**Quote:** "When I grow up, I'll become Hokage just like Naruto-sama."

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Kazue Uchiha

**Age:** 14

**Gender:** Male

**Rank: **Chunin

**Family:** Sasuke Uchiha (father), Sakura Uchiha (mother), Miko Uchiha (younger sister), Ryuji Uchiha (younger brother)

**Hair:** Black hair with a tint of blue with, once again, Sasuke's duck-butt hair style

**Eyes:** Green

**Skills:** Chidori, Sharingan, Fire Jutsus

**Goals/Dreams:** To make his father proud of him

**Personality:** Cocky, arrogant, commonly questions authority and unknown situations

**Quote:** "Why did they let all of these morons become Genin?"

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Keigo Hyuuga

**Age:** 12

**Gender: **Male**  
><strong>

**Rank: **Genin**  
><strong>

**Family: **Neji Hyuuga (father), Tenten Hyuuga (mother)**  
><strong>

**Hair: **Short dark brown**  
><strong>

**Eyes: **White eyes with a hint of lilac, possesses the Byakugan**  
><strong>

**Skills: **Not as talented as Neji but is skilled at using the Byakugan, knows how to use weapons very well**  
><strong>

**Goals/Dreams: **To just become the best he can be**  
><strong>

**Personality: **Observant, witty, easy-going, perceptive, plus he's very friendly and open towards others, he has shown a strong distaste for being overly dependent on other people so he can be a bit prideful

**Quote: **"You think you had it hard? I had to survive Oka-san's cooking last night."

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Kaori Inuzuka

**Age:** 12

**Gender:** Female

**Rank:** Genin

**Family: **Kiba Inuzuka (father), Ino Inuzuka (mother), Ichigo Inuzuka (older brother), Saki (ninken partner, female)

**Hair:** Long blonde pulled back in a ponytail

**Eyes:** Dark brown

**Skills:** Can use the Yamanaka Clan's mind techniques, some of the Inuzuka Clan's Jutsus

**Goals/Dreams:** To get Ryuji Uchiha's attention (She has a major crush on him due to their similar personalities.)

**Personality:** Very quiet, respectful, pacifist, stubborn, a Mommy's girl

**Quote:** "Everyone thinks I should be loud just because I'm apart of the Inuzuka Clan and Ino's daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Ichigo Inuzuka

**Age:** 14

**Gender:** Male

**Rank:** Chunin

**Family:** Kiba Inuzuka (father), Ino Inuzuka (mother), Kaori Inuzuka (younger sister), Ruro (ninken partner, male)

**Hair:** Kiba's hairstyle just with dirty blonde hair

**Eyes:** Light blue

**Skills:** Inuzuka Clan's Jutsus, not very good at using the Yamanaka Clan's mind techniques

**Goals/Dreams:** To keep his sister safe

**Personality:** Very protective of his little sister, assertive, confident, outspoken, impulsive, easily agitated

**Quote:** "Put even a scratch on Kaori-neechan and you're dead, ya hear me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Emi Lee

**Age:** 12

**Gender:** Female

**Rank:** Genin

**Family:** Rock Lee (father), Yuuka Lee (mother, random OC)

**Hair:** Black hair in a long pigtail

**Eyes:** Brown (Regular eyes, not Lee's freaky eyes)

**Skills:** Very skilled in Taijutsu, Water jutsus

**Goals/Dreams:** To surpass her father at Taijutsu

**Personality:** Hard working, dedication to her teammates, generally very optimistic, can be prone to depression when faced with setbacks

**Quote:** "Tou-san is the coolest! He practically glows with cool!"

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Jinta Aburame

**Age:** 12

**Gender:** Male

**Rank:** Genin

**Family:** Shino Aburame (father), Hana Aburame (mother, yes Kiba's sister), Kuro and Sori (partner ninkens, both male)

**Hair:** Spiky brown

**Eyes:** Black, wears glasses for his bad eyesight

**Skills:** Uses the Aburame Clan's kikaichu, Inuzuka Clan's Jutsus

**Goals/Dreams:** He really doesn't have one; he doesn't even know why he decided to become a shinobi in the first place.

**Personality:** Shy, quiet, compassionate, a worrywart, hates to disobey orders

**Quote:** "But we're not allowed to do that. We're going to get into trouble!"

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Obito Hatake

**Age:** 23

**Gender:** Male

**Rank:** Jounin

**Family:** Kakashi Hatake (father), Anko Hatake (mother), Asuka Sarutobi (fiancee)

**Hair:** Light grayish purple, short and a little bit spiky

**Eyes:** Light brown

**Skills:** Lightning Jutsus, Water Jutsus, Summoning Jutsu (Dogs)

**Goals/Dreams:** To up hold the Hatake legacy

**Personality:** Completely devoted to Asuka, a bit short-tempered, goofy, stubborn, makes sure he is early for any meeting he is to attend, rather modest

**Quote:** "I never thought I would get engaged or married, especially to my best friend. It's weird because we knew each since we were practically in diapers."

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Asuka Sarutobi

**Age:** 24

**Gender:** Female

**Rank:** Jounin/Anbu

**Family:** Kurenai Sarutobi (mother), Asuma Sarutobi (father-decreased), Obito Hatake (fiance)

**Hair:** Long straight black hair, the bangs have a little fringe to them like Kurenai's

**Eyes:** Brown

**Skills:** Wind Jutsus, Kenjutsu (uses a katana), Chakra Absorption Jutsu, Genjutsu, Water Jutsus

**Goals/Dreams:** To pass on the Will of Fire

**Personality:** Completely devoted to Obito, impatient, playful, reckless, not afraid to speak her mind, easily irritated, cannot budget time properly

**Quote:** "Okaa-san's afraid I'm gonna get myself killed like Otou-san because of the way I fight."


	2. Chapter 1

"I don't need a team! I can easily kick everyone's ass all by myself -ttebane!" Maeko exclaimed.

Iruka sighed as he frowned. "I have explained this many times before. All graduating Genin are placed on three-man teams. You, like everyone else, will be on one. The teams were balanced like all of the other years before so no one should expect to be teamed up with friends."

"Tch, only an idiot wouldn't know that you idiot." Sumiko stated. "You are rather stupid even though you're the Hokage's daughter. Pathetic really..."

"If you don't shut the hell up Nara I'll kick your ass!" Maeko threatened as she stood up but Uchiha Miko grabbed her arm.

"Maeko-chan she's not worth it." Miko said to her as she tried to pull her down but the young Uzumaki girl ignored her.

"Stupid bitch..." Maeko muttered.

Sumiko stood from her seat as she sneered at her. "Want did you call me shrimp?"

'Just look at those two bicker. Every single day they do this. They are so annoying sometimes.' Kaori thought as she watched them. 'They make us girls look bad.'

"Can't you two just stop fighting and get along for once?" Uchiha Ryuji quietly asked.

"Keep out of this Uchiha!" The two girls yelled in unison. Ryuji quickly sulked in his seat as he looked down.

"Don't bother Ryuji-san, girls are just like that. They fight with each other none stop." Izanami commented as he momentarily put down his book and grinned at his friend. "Just hope that you don't get placed on a team full of them."

Iruka's eye twitched as he watched the spectacle occur. "All of you sit down and be quiet or else I'll fail all of you right here and now!" He threatened as the class quickly calmed down and sat quietly. "Now then, I'll announce the teams."

"About damn time," Maeko grumbled.

"Team Three: Uchiha Ryuji, Hyuuga Keigo, and Aburame Jinta."

'Can least I'm not on a team full of aggressive muscle heads.' Ryuji thought as he slightly smiled. He looked over to Keigo who gave him a thumbs up.

'Looks like I got lucky.' Keigo thought as he smiled at his friend. 'I got two friendly teammates, not some stuck up jerks.'

Jinta on the other hand was nervously twiddling his thumbs as he refused to look up. 'Why am I on the team with two prodigies? Why me?'

Iruka continued, "Team Five: Inuzuka Kaori, Lee Emi, and Nomi Izanami."

Kaori looked as if she was about to cry. 'No, I need to be on Ryuji-kun's team. We need to be on the same team...'

"I promise not to let any of you down!" Emi announced as she smiled at her new teammates.

Izanami had a horrified look on his face. 'I'm stuck on a team full of girls. I can't believe this. I was just warning Ryuji and now this happens to me. Plus I got crazy Emi on my team. I wonder how long I'll last...'

"Team Eight: Nara Sumiko, Uchiha Miko, and Uzumaki Maeko."

"Why the hell do I have to be on the same team as the freakin' Nara?" Maeko fumed. She was well beyond pissed at this point.

"You think I'm thrilled you little idiot?" She rhetorically asked. "Like I want to be stuck with you."

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is our sensei?" Maeko screamed. She, Miko, and Sumiko were the last ones left in the classroom and were waiting for their sensei to arrive.<p>

"This is unforgivable. I'm the Hokage's daughter and I demand that my sensei get here right now!" She ranted.

Miko sighed. 'She does have a point. What kind of sensei are we getting that can't even make it?'

Sumiko slouched a bit. She was rather eager to get started and a punctual sensei would have been great. She wondered _when_ her teacher would finally show up. Whoever it was they had better be worth the wait, like someone legendary or something.

After an hour Miko began to pace back and forth. She looked out the window and groaned, "What's going on? Where's our new sensei?"

The door suddenly opened and Iruka came in. He looked rather surprised that they were still there. "What are you three still doing here?"

"Waiting for our Jounin to show up!" Maeko yelled.

Their former sensei looked at a clip board. "Team eight...oh well that explains it." He laughed and shook his head, "You'll have to forgive her; she'll be here soon." Iruka said to them.

"How do you know?" Sumiko curtly asked. "We've been here for over an hour."

"Well you see your sensei was handpicked by the Hokage himself." Iruka stated as Maeko's face lit up. Her father had handpicked the best Jounin just for her. Iruka continued, "She tends to get caught up in missions a lot and that's why she's late. She was supposed to be back by now."

* * *

><p>So they waited...and waited...and waited. They were going on their third hour of waiting and Iruka was close to sending them home.<p>

"Sorry I'm late." A female voice said as a young Jounin entered the room.

"For awhile I thought you wouldn't show up at all." Iruka joked as he laughed.

Sumiko looked over at their sensei and gaped. "Asuka-neesan!" She was thrilled. Her father's former student was going to be her sensei.

Asuka looked over at the Nara girl rather uninterested. "Oh right you graduated. Okaa-san mentioned that recently. And it's sensei from now on kid." She then looked at Maeko and Miko. "But I take it, by your confused looks, that you two don't know who I am. Well I'm Sarutobi Asuka, your sensei."

Maeko made a face but then something seemed to click in her head. "Sarutobi Asuka? Wait, I know you!"

"I would hope so; I personally work for the Hokage himself." She stated in a smug manner.

"You're the granddaughter of the Third Hokage and the daughter of two elite Jounin, Sarutobi Asuma and Sarutobi Kurenai!" Maeko said in awe. "Kurenai is known to be Konoha's Genjutsu Master and Asuma was in the Twelve Guardian Ninja but was later killed by Hidan of the Akatsuki." She shrugged. "He must have been weak if he was killed by just one Akatsuki member. Otou-san was able to take down multiple members all by himself after all."

Asuka frowned as the girl practically degraded her father. "Don't you ever bring up Otou-san again. Not unless you want me to kill you while you're asleep."

"You can't do that!" Maeko wailed. "I'm the Hokage's daughter so you can't threaten me like that!"

"I don't care if you're the Fire Daimyo's daughter." She said as her eyes looked at her dangerously. "You never talk about Otou-san like you know everything about him. I'll kill you before you even know that you're dead. Are we clear?"

Maeko shook in fear as she timidly nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Asuka glared at the trio as she began to walk towards the door. "Now come on."

* * *

><p>The four were standing out on the training field as the sun began to set.<p>

Asuka scratched the back of her head and thought out loud, "Let's see...how do we do this? Oh yeah...I want you all to start by telling me your names and a little bit about yourselves."

"Like what?" Miko asked.

"Well your hobbies, your goals, anything you like, but just don't take forever doing so." Asuka responded as she didn't seem thrilled by the idea herself. "I'll start to get things going. My name's Sarutobi Asuka. My likes are spending time with my fiance and being able to relax after long missions. My dislikes are people that are arrogant, ignorant, and stupid and I also dislike that my missions for the Anbu keep me from home a lot. I don't have hobbies since I don't have time for any and my dream is to pass on the Will of Fire like Otou-san."

Maeko flung her arm in the air and violently waved it around. "Me next, me next!"

"Alright," Asuka shrugged. "Go on squirt."

"Well _I'm_ Uzumaki Maeko, the Rokudaime Hokage's daughter -ttebane! I like to go to Ichiraku Ramen with my family and spend quality time there since Tou-san rarely gets time off. My hobbies are learning Ninjutsu from Tou-san. My goal is to become the best kunoichi in the history of Konoha by surpassing Tsunade-baasan. What I dislike is Nara Sumiko!"

Sumiko glared at her as she grumbled, "Little brat."

Miko looked back and forth between Sumiko and Maeko and knew that a fight was going to occur. She instead tried to focus their attention else where. "I'm Miko of the Uchiha clan. I like training and spending time with Otou-san. I don't really have any hobbies. I dislike that Otou-san gives Nii-san and Nii-chan more attention just because they can use the Sharingan. My dream is to become strong enough to beat Kazue-niisan and Ryuji-niichan in a fight and to activate my Sharingan so that Otou-san gives me his full attention for once."

"Interesting." She said without any emotion or even the slightest hint that she was impressed. "Now you." She said, motioning over at Sumiko.

"But you already know me sensei." She protested.

The young Nara girl was met with a dark glare. "I said go."

"Right," Sumiko quickly nodded. "I'm Nara Sumiko. I like to spend time with Kurenai-basan and learning new Genjutsu from her. My hobby is playing shogi with Kaa-san, Izo-niisan, and Tou-san. My dream is to surpass Kurenai-basan and become Konoha's Genjutsu Master. I dislike Uzumaki Maeko and her bratty personality."

"So basically you two hate each other. Well get over it." She quickly said to the two before any argument could take place. "Now then, other Jounin would normally concoct some test to see which of you morons is worthy of staying Genin and which of you needs to be sent back to the Academy but the Hokage gave me special instructions to pass this team without a test. If it were up to me, I would have made a test that none of you could have passed."

"Making a test that hard doesn't seem hardly fair." Miko opined with Maeko nodding in agreement but Asuka ignored her statement.

"Just because the little brat is on our team we get special treatment; that is so stupid!" Sumiko complained as Maeko stuck her tongue out at her. "The other teams are going to mock us."

Asuka gave her a somewhat sympathetic look. "Believe me I agree with you. I'm hearing about it already from the other Jounin. Our team is so far the most disliked team out of the whole graduated class. Now I'm not going to start training today because I have to meet up with someone important but tomorrow we are starting at noon so be here."

* * *

><p>"I know you aren't too enthusiastic about leading your own Genin team." Kurenai stated as she and Asuka were walking around Konoha. Asuka had to say, her mother had aged gracefully. She didn't look like her actual age at all. For being middle-aged, Kurenai was still an active Jounin. It was quite an impressive feat as most would have retired or been killed by then.<p>

"Now how did you ever figure that one out?" Asuka sarcastically asked.

Kurenai rolled her eyes. "Suka-chan you're my daughter so I know you. You're an Anbu member and never learned how to be a teacher."

"You've got a point Kaa-san." Asuka admitted, "But I don't know what to teach these kids, my list of Jutsus are not things I would want to teach them at their current level. Not unless I want them to kill each other."

"Well my team did fine. After we got to know each other it was easy. Especially after I learned how to control Kiba." Kurenai said in a rather nostalgic manner as she chuckled. "My team learned more things on their own than from what I taught them. Basically all you need to do is teach them the basics and see what they can do from there. Nurture them and give any wisdom you have to make them even stronger."

"Did you tell that to Neji-sensei at any point? Because he told my Genin team that same speech. That it was his responsibility to nurture and teach us into becoming the best we could be."

"I told that to Shikamaru and he probably mentioned it to Neji. They took my advice and turned it into a speech." Kurenai shrugged, "It would have been too troublesome for them to make up one themselves."

"Tch, shirkers." She muttered.

"So," Kurenai started as she steeped in front of Asuka and stopped her in her tracks. "When are you and Obito getting married? I'd like to see some grandchildren eventually."

Asuka's face completely flushed as she yelled, "Kaa-san!"

Kurenai laughed as they continued walking. "I'm only joking. Though seriously, you two have been engaged for almost a year. Can't you find any time to go up to the Hokage's office and get the paperwork signed already?"

Asuka cleared her throat. "I can't budget time that well,"

"That's an understatement." Kurenai mumbled as Asuka rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I never have time. The Anbu missions take a lot of my time and when I'm home you know that I'm normally recovering from them. I tend to forget and he doesn't bother me about it. He said when we get it done, we'll get it done. A marriage doesn't mean we'll love each other differently. We still love each other the same if we were married or not so it doesn't matter to us."

"You two are shameless romantics, you know that?" Kurenai said to her. "Young in love and open about it, not keeping it a secret. Only if Asuma-kun and I were like that..."

"Kaa-san," Asuka looked over at her. "Don't get yourself started. I don't want to see you cry again."

"Who said I'm going to cry?" Kurenai asked as she looked away. She knew Asuka was right as she felt her eyes moisten.

"You always cry or get upset when you talk about Otou-san." Asuka stated. "Then you get me upset and then we both start crying. Anbu members can't be seen crying, after all it shows weakness."


End file.
